


Опустела без тебя земля

by WTF Good Omens 2021 (team_Good_Omens)



Category: Good Omens (TV), Good Omens - Neil Gaiman & Terry Pratchett
Genre: Alternate Universe - Human, Don't copy to another site, M/M, WTF | Winter Temporary Fandom Kombat 2021, русреал
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-13
Updated: 2020-12-13
Packaged: 2021-03-11 04:40:30
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,192
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28049388
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/team_Good_Omens/pseuds/WTF%20Good%20Omens%202021
Summary: Когда-то Кроули был пилотом...
Relationships: Aziraphale/Crowley (Good Omens)
Comments: 7
Kudos: 23
Collections: Level 4 Quest 1: Тексты от М до E 2021, WTF Good Omens 2021: тексты M-E





	Опустела без тебя земля

**Author's Note:**

> Использовано известное событие 2010 года: аварийная посадка Ту-154 в Ижме

На земле было погано. Всегда было, даже в те моменты, когда он ещё мог летать, земля словно жгла ему подошвы ног, и он старался ходить как можно легче, как можно непостижимее — чтобы только не ступать по ней как нормальный человек. И стремился в небо, всегда. С детства хотел ввысь, в пугающую чернеющую бездну наверху, усыпанную мириадами сияющих звезд — чувствовал с ними такое родство, будто сам их когда-то создавал. Космонавтом не стал — кроме высоченного роста оказались слишком слабые мышцы глаз, комиссия зарубила ещё в лётной школе. Но смог стать пилотом, водил сверкающие небесные лайнеры — на боевые истребители не пустили по той же причине, мол, слишком сильные перепады давления, сверхзвуковые скорости и прочее. Кроули скрипел зубами от злости, но любил то небо, которое у него было. До дрожи любил, до восхищенных слёз каждый раз, как пересекал Атлантику или даже менее длительные, но всё равно значимые перелёты.

Ещё в училище, ещё кадетом показывал свой дерьмовый характер по любому поводу, так что карцер и вечное «без обеда» были его лучшими друзьями. Другими как-то не обзавёлся — по крайней мере, так он пару лет думал, пока в очередной день отбывания наказания пятый раз подряд «без обеда» к нему под дверь не заявился ангел.

Ангела Кроули терпеть не мог — не только за то, что его все любили, а потому что сам больше всего на свете, почти так же сильно, как с небом, хотел дружить с ним. Но прекрасно понимал, что этому мальчишке, даже после нескольких лет кадетской муштры оставшимся каким-то домашним и нежным сладкоежкой — при лучших показателях на курсе не только по всякой лабуде типа гуманитарных предметов, которыми их исправно пичкали, вбивая им в головы мысль, что офицер должен быть образован и умён, но и по строевой и военной подготовке — нахер его дружба не сдалась. Поэтому он высмеивал его идиотское имя — Азирафаэль, назовут же ребёнка! — никогда не смотрел ему в лицо при вынужденном разговоре, а просто разговоров избегал как огня. Слишком больно было бы оказаться просто в числе стада сокурсников, для которого у этого добродушного кадета хватало то любви, то гостинца от бабушки, то домашней работы для сдувания — а стать для него единственным другом Кроули был уверен, что не сумел бы. Потому и вел такую идиотскую борьбу с самим собой, нередко перед сном представляя, как в вожделенном небе они летают с ангелом — вот уж удружили сокурснички с прозвищем! — вдвоём, взявшись за руки. У Азирафаэля были огромные белые крылья, а у него не меньше, только чёрные. Так и засыпал.

Так вот, ангел. Явился к карцеру как к себе домой, пошептался с караульным и заглянул в дверь.

— Сидишь? — спрашивает. И глаза такие взволнованные.

— Не видишь, что ли, — огрызнулся Кроули с жесткой скамейки, на которой развалился под самым непостижимым углом, — летаю.

— А, ну хорошо, — покладисто согласился ангел, а потом добавил, что-то кинув Кроули прямо в руки. — Когда налетаешься, пообедай.

Кроули инстинктивно схватил огромное наливное яблоко — в хилой кадетской столовке таких не было, явно опять из дома прислали, вместе с обожаемыми сладостями — а когда поднял глаза, Азирафаэля уже и след простыл.

Яблоко он не съел. Ни в тот день, ни на следующий, хотя оно одуряюще пахло и сводило с ума, искушая, призывая, буквально шепча ему «Съеш-ш-шь меня!». Когда Азирафаэль, спустя несколько дней, увидел, как Кроули вечером вытаскивает его из-под подушки, чтобы вдоволь налюбоваться, то так искренне расстроился, решив, что его подарок неприятен, что пришлось срочно разделить его на двоих и с самой настоящей алчностью сожрать. «Когда-нибудь объясню. Потом» — подумал тогда Кроули. Кто ж знал, что не наступит никакого потом.

До выпускного они были не разлей вода. Сначала никто из однокурсников не верил, что ангел сошелся с этим язвой, вечно мрачным и злобным, но потом кто-то из мальчишек заметил, как в присутствии ангела Кроули становится мягче, будто поддаётся его обнимающему свету. «Тили-тили-тесто, жених и невеста!» — толерантность уже вовсю шагала по планете, так что шуточек и зубоскальства было бы достаточно, если бы не выяснилось, что они оба вообще не поняли, чем их дразнят. Азирафаэль даже переспросил со своей чуточку нелепой улыбкой, что имеется в виду, а Кроули настолько был упоён и общением со своим ангелом, и уверенностью в том, что всё равно никогда не сможет занять рядом с ним равного места, что даже не расслышал подобных дразнилок всерьёз. Как начались, так и смолкли.

К выпускному балу, на который обычно приходили девицы из меда и педа, Азирафаэль заставил Кроули выучить вальс, чтобы «не позорить честь офицера» и взял с него обещание станцевать с гостьями не меньше трёх танцев и выжрать за вечер не больше трёх бутылок вина. Кроули покорно обещал, а потом закружил в пяти танцах подряд строгую тётку ангела, приехавшую на выпускной — своих детей у Михаэлы не было, отрывалась на племяннике. Не сказать, чтобы они с Кроули нашли общий язык, но выпускной не был таким ужасным, каким он себе его представлял.

А дальше было Небо. Небо теперь было у него всегда — а ангел значительно реже. Они редко виделись, и поначалу, после несколько лет жизни бок о бок, это жутко ломало. Кроули пытался убедить себя в том, что зато теперь он летает как большой и взрослый, настоящий офицер — ну и что, что всего лишь гражданской авиации! — но отчего-то это не могло в полной мере заменить ему ангела. Однажды он так ему честно и написал в пьяном письме, а потом даже отправил его по почте — старомодную привязанность Азирафаэля к бумажным письмам знали все. Получив письмо, тот примчался в первый же свой выходной — тоже был гражданским пилотом, хотя его звали в элитный батальон, но ангел не был бы ангелом, если бы не ратовал за пацифизм — но Кроули дома не застал: тот как раз отправился в первый свой трансатлантический перелёт. Вернувшись домой обнаружил на двери коряво нарисованное яблоко, вошёл в квартиру, запер дверь и разрыдался от избытка чувств: слишком много было в нем сейчас неба и слишком мало ангела.

Потом устаканились, стали встречаться регулярно, но календарно: на дни рождения, на день училища, ещё какие-то даты установили. Кроули никогда не говорил, но всегда помнил тот день первого явления ему Азирафаэля с яблоком — и в эту дату обязательно посылал ему ничего не значащую смс. Несмотря на нелюбовь к гаджетам, на это сообщение ангел всегда отвечал, и Кроули захлёстывало надеждой, что и он помнит, что это число — не просто число. Спросить же как всегда малодушно трусил.

Однажды, когда они вдруг решили напиться на день ВДВ, благо, оба оказались в отпуске, Кроули под вечер пьяно спросил, почему ангел всё ещё не женился, учитывая, что и мед, и пед, и просто многие мимопроходящие девчонки стояли в очереди. Азирафаэль как-то странно взглянул на него и ничего не ответил. Уже ночью, лежа в своей постели, Кроули вдруг подумал, что было обидно, что ангел даже не спросил в ответ «а ты?». Хотя тут-то, понятное дело, никаких очередей не стояло.

А потом Кроули списали на землю. Мол, всё та же проблема: глаза. Кроули подозревал, что просто его мерзкий характер так достал всех, что от него попытались избавиться. Обиднее всего было то, что еще со времён училища он ежедневно и добровольно делал комплекс упражнений для глаз, разрабатывая и поддерживая те самые проклятые мышцы. «Неизвестно, голубчик, — сказал ему доктор в ответ на эту заявление, — что было бы с вашими глазами, если бы вы не поддерживали их гимнастикой. Но, увы, за штурвал вам больше нельзя.» Кроули возненавидел всех врачей скопом и плюнул на любые упражнения, через несколько лет с удивлением обнаружив, что вынужден носить тёмные очки, уж очень свет больших мониторов резал ему глаза.

А мониторов в его жизни стало много: Кроули устроился диспетчером. Его смены ненавидели все пилоты — за одним исключением, но это исключение заносило в этот аэропорт слишком редко, чтобы учитывать его в статистике. Он виртуозно разводил любую многополосную посадку, всё было чётко и строго, но в эфире стоял сплошной мат, произносимый безэмоциональным, лишённым любого намека на человеческие чувства голосом: Кроули слишком ненавидел тех, кому было доступно Небо, чтобы позволить себе демонстрировать эту ненависть. Но разговаривать иными словами было выше его сил.

Аэропорт продержался два года. Кроули попросили.

Учитывая его умение разрулить любую свалку в воздухе, его не выгнали вовсе, хотя ни один пилот, попавший в его смену больше пары раз, не был бы против. Ему предложили сначала Екатеринбург, потом Сыктывкар, затем была Воркута, а после и подавно Норильск: Кроули будто загоняли всё дальше и дальше на север. Ни в одном из этих аэропортов он не держался дольше года. Стал больше закладывать, хотя был далёк от того пролетарского пьянства, которое цвело во многих районах этих городов — и потому считался завидным женихом у всего местного контингента, однако шарахался от любых попыток сближения как от огня, а особо активным дамам в результате задвигал такие конструкции, что из армии поклонниц они переходили в клан ненавистников.

Постепенно он докатился до какого-то заброшенного аэродрома, где мобильная связь ловила раз в неделю, связь служебная зимой нередко обрывалась под тяжестью снегов, а сам аэродром не видел самолётов уже несколько лет.

Кроули был тут один, со служебным жильём, тёмными очками, невыносимой тоской по Небу и ангелу, который еще во времена екатеринбургской ссылки Кроули заключил контракт на несколько лет с Люфтганзой, так что был так же недоступен, как и Небо. Кроули несколько раз звонил по его старому номеру, но оказалось, что его уже давно кому-то передали, спустя полгода неактивности абонента. Оставалось только пить и выть, когда становилось совсем невмоготу. И буквально вручную поддерживать лётную полосу в хоть насколько-то удобоваримом состоянии.

Здесь жаловаться было некому, а потому Кроули благополучно завис в этой глухомани на несколько лет. Иногда выходил на крыльцо домика, снимал очки и, запрокинув голову, смотрел в небо до злой боли в глазах, до невыносимых слёз, до ощущения, что он всё равно летит. «Просто не туда» — усмехался сам себе злобно и уходил выпалывать мерзкие сорняки, норовящие пролезть среди асфальтовых трещин. Заливать взлетно-посадочную полосу новым асфальтом никто не собирался — Кроули прекрасно понимал, что этот аэродром настолько запасной, что и говорить не приходится. Со временем и связь стала барахлить настолько, что иногда он неделями не слышал переговоров, вообще не мог поймать ни одной волны.

Когда особенно накатывало, Кроули высаживал по краям полосы что-то яркое, красочное. Заставлял северные цветы полыхать буйством красок. Чтобы с неба было хорошенько видно. Не просто так высаживал, а в виде тщательно очерченного члена — иногда аккурат по всей длине, чтобы совсем уж гигантская картинка получилась. «Фак вам всем» — грозил вверх кулаком, а потом понимал, что никто его художества не увидит, однако из года в год продолжал в том же духе. Вспоминал себя какой-то там давности, думал, что раньше бы веселился при мысли о Ютубе, о чьей-то реакции. Сейчас было всё равно. Важным было недоступное небо — и взлётно-посадочная полоса. Ангела он вынес за скобки сознания. Так прошло шесть лет.

Звук самолетной турбины — непривычно одной! Второй двигатель у летающей машины явно был в отключке, и это было пиздец как плохо — разбудил Кроли примерно в пять утра. Он раздёрнул шторы и всмотрелся в молоко белой ночи. Над лесом, почти задевая брюхом верхушки деревьев, заходил на посадку самолет. Кроули бросился к рубильнику, истерически матерясь и стараясь понять, помогут ли взлетно-посадочные огни уже хоть чем-то или нет. В том, что они загорятся, сомнений не было — за исправностью фонарей он следил тщательно.

Самолет — обычный рейсовый пассажирский — лихо докатил до края и остановился, ни на миллиметр не заехав шасси на траву. Кроули смотрел на обращенный к нему хвост и саркастически думал, что даже в такой ситуации спасенные гости поворачиваются к нему пятой точкой. В этом была своя особая непостижимая логика, с которой он уже устал спорить.

Постепенно аэродром заполнялся гомоном пассажиров — самолёт развернул аварийный трап. Примчалось несколько вертолётов, которых, видимо, вызвал всё еще не показывающийся на земле экипаж. Кроули представлял, что там сейчас творится на волне переговоров, поэтому за это обиды не держал. Подумал: а вдруг связь ловит? Хоть послушать, что там в эфире. То ли близость нормальной техники делала своё дело, то ли сегодня был удачный день, но волну он поймал быстро, вслушивался в деловой, сосредоточенный голос пилота, докладывавшего, сколько пассажиров на борту, сколько членов экипажа, есть ли повреждения у самолёта, кроме тех, которые и вынудили его пойти на экстренную посадку. Только острая боль заставила оглянуться вокруг и вынырнуть из этого ангельского голоса: Кроули отвлечённо подумал, что в жизни не держал дома таблеток от сердца, поэтому единственное, что он может сделать, это сесть на стул и вырубить проклятый приёмник. Именно это он и проделал.

Вертолеты прилетали и улетали: увозили пассажиров и членов экипажа, привозили журналистов и начальство, а Кроули так и сидел, уставившись на небольшую борозду от его шариковой ручки на деревянной поверхности стола, которую он процарапал, когда связь случалась на аэродром чаще, и он слушал небесные разговоры, бездумно вспарывая стержнем поверхность мебели. Наконец крыльцо наполнилось шумом шагов, и в дом вошли несколько человек: представители авиакомпании, дождавшийся своего часа журналист, кто-то из начальства Кроули из ближайшего города и Азирафаэль. По крайней мере, Кроули понял это всем своим естеством, осознал, упал в это знание — не видя и не слыша, а просто зная, что это так. Начальство что-то говорило, журналист задавал вопросы, суетился откуда-то взявшийся медик, а Кроули так и сидел молча, больше всего на свете боясь поднять взгляд, потому что совершенно не знал, что увидит в ответном взоре. Как сквозь вату он расслышал как ангел твёрдо и чётко разруливает ситуацию, допустив до Кроули только врача, а остальным отвечая и про обязательность этого диспетчера в работе и потому поддерживание аэродрома в порядке — это начальству. Про верность офицерскому долгу и нежелание общаться с прессой — журналисту. Про то, что он сам с удовольствием задержится здесь, ожидая бригаду ремонтников, которые смогут прибыть сюда не ранее, чем через три дня — уже представителю авиакомпании. Наконец Азирафаэль выставил всех, включая доктора, за дверь, дождался, чтобы вертолёт за окном заработал и увёз все куда подальше — и обернулся.

Кроули приподнялся на подушке и сел на своей кровати, куда его настоятельно уложил испуганный и суетливый врач.

— Сидишь? — спросил ангел. Его глаза смеялись.

— Не видишь, что ли, — ответил Кроули, чувствуя, как его всего наполняет каким-то диким, невыносимым блаженством. — Летаю.

— А, ну хорошо, — сказал Азирафаэль. — А я бы пока пообедал. Но подозреваю, что у тебя есть разве что плесень в хлебнице и повесившаяся в холодильнике мышь.

— Ангел, — сказал Кроули, смаргивая непрошенные слёзы, — какой холодильник, окстись. Это север, здесь безо всякого льда в подполе вечная мерзлота. Зато никакой плесени.

Азирафаэль покачал головой и достал из сумки пару самолётных пайков, а потом сел на кровать.

— Поешь, пожалуйста, мой дорогой, — сказал он, пытаясь добраться до лежащего в пластмассовом контейнере бутерброда и яблока. Кроули молча уткнулся головой ему в колени и замер, не в силах произнести ни одного слова.

— Когда я увидел эти, с позволения сказать, лесопосадки... — сказал ангел непередаваемым тоном, — я сразу понял, что здесь мне рады. И кто именно мне здесь рад.

— Просто заткнись, — простонал Кроули прямо в его колени, изо всех сил сдерживаясь, чтобы не вцепиться в его бёдра обеими руками, чтобы никогда, никуда, ни с кем, никак не отпускать.

— О, с удовольствием, — насмешливо произнёс Азирафаэль, судя по звуку наконец-то добравшийся до содержимого контейнера. — Но сначала ты съешь хоть что-нибудь. Я говорю серьёзно. Имей в виду, что я не намерен затыкать себе рот только едой, поэтому будь добр, давай разберёмся с ней поскорее.

Кроули медленно поднялся из своей распластанной, невозможной позы эмбриона и уставился Азирафаэлю прямо в смеющиеся глаза.

— Быстро ешь, — сказал ангел и отдал ему половину яблока: чахлого и сморщенного, но сейчас это не имело совершенно никакого значения. Кроули проглотил его не жуя, и Азирафаэль насмешливо изогнул бровь: — Кажется, я пересмотрю свои взгляды насчет того, кто тут кому будет затыкать рот.

Кроули смотрел на него во все глаза и понимал, что не может наглядеться. Что все эти появившиеся морщинки вокруг глаз, весь этот отвратительно южный загар, лёгкий налёт небрежности и раскованности...

— Ангел, — сказал Кроули, и в следующее мгновение Азирафаэль уже нависал над ним, опрокинув на кровать.

— Пожалуйста, — вдруг сказал он, снова став тем молодым и невинным кадетом, смущавшимся от любой скабрезности и даже простой двусмысленности, — не придумывай там в свою идиотскую голову, — с этими словами он нежно и мимолётно поцеловал его в висок, — никаких глупостей, ладно? То, что я насмотрелся там, за океаном, вовсе на означает, что я сам принимал во всём этом участие. В конце концов, я всё ещё верен тому, что закладывала в нам школа — а одной из таких вещей было «тили-тили-тесто», помнишь? Так что, хочешь ты этого или нет, но...

Кроули не дал ему договорить, заткнув поцелуем. Целоваться с Азирафаэлем оказалось не просто приятно, а так правильно, словно они действительно были двумя частями одного пазла, наконец-то сходящиеся своими пазами, шестерёнками, деталями. Кажется, он пробормотал весь этот ванильный бред вслух, потому что Азирафаэль совершенно серьёзно возразил — но смеясь этими своими невозможными глазами — что становиться одним целым они будут чуть позже, но уж зато всеми деталями, это точно. Неожиданно для самого себя Кроули вспыхнул до корней волос, особенно когда ангел, чмокнув его в кончик носа, произнёс этим своим непостижимым тоном то ли маменькиного сынка, то ли вожака племени, что он подозревает, что из всего мало-мальски похожего по фактуре на то, что им сейчас очень понадобится, у Кроули есть только машинное масло.

— Зато целое ведро, — мстительно прошипел Кроули, а потом вывернулся из-под ангела и прошлепал к тумбочке, в которой хранил всё, мало-мальски похожее на средства по уходу за собой. — Прости, ангел, это самый банальный вазелин. Незаменим, знаешь ли, в наших широтах при тутошнем-то комарье и вообще работе на свежем воздухе.

Азирафаэль хмыкнул и попытался сесть на кровати.

— Ты куда? — Кроули оказался перед своим односпальным топчаном в полпрыжка, и ангел посмотрел на него с самым настоящим весельем.

— Ботинки снять хотел.

— Позволь.

Если бы ещё вчера вечером кто-нибудь — при условии, что этот кто-нибудь мог оказаться в этой глухомани — сказал Кроули, что сейчас он будет стоять на коленях перед собственной кроватью и стаскивать с ноги Азирафаэля щегольский пижонский форменный штиблет, он не просто не поверил бы, а ещё и призвал на голову говорящего все кары за подобные шутки. Однако сейчас реальность состояла именно в этом: Кроули осторожно снимал с Азирафаэля ботинки. Затем, как самую большую драгоценность своей жизни, он подержал в руках его правую ногу, невесомо пробежав пальцами по ступне, обведя лёгкими круговым движениями косточку. Азирафаэль где-то там, наверху, со свистом втянул в себя воздух, и тут Кроули словно сорвался. Он пытался сразу стянуть с Азирафаэля носки и брюки, а одновременно, снять свою футболку и подобраться к его рубашке. От ангела помощи было мало: он настолько же путано и нервно пытался избавить себя от форменного пиджака — спасибо, что хоть без фуражки, отметил про себя Кроули — но в конце концов они как-то справились с большей частью задачи. Кроули по-прежнему оставался в штанах, а Азирафаэль в проклятых носках и расстёгнутой белой рубашке, под которой оказалась, к тому же, майка, но это уже позволяло приступить к активным действиям. И Кроули к ним приступил.

В отличие от Азирафаэля, по его собственному признанию хотя бы насмотревшегося по ту сторону океана «всякого», Кроули в своём возрасте всё ещё был полным профаном. Одно дело — собственная рука, но совсем другое — желание взять в рот стоящий перед тобой член. Взять так, чтобы сразу и навсегда доставить то самое райское блаженст...

— Кроули, — вывел его из всего этого круговорота мыслей голос Азирафаэля. — Мой дорогой. Пожалуйста, просто будь уже со мной. Просто будь. Ты. Со мной.

Эти простые слова настолько успокоили Кроули, что он сам удивился, какую до сих пор ангел имеет над ним власть. Он подался вперед и нежно, спокойно поцеловал головку напряженного члена Азирафаэля, а потом также медленно и нежно заглотил его до половины, пытаясь еще и двигать языком, но довольно быстро отказавшись от этой идеи и сосредоточившись только на втягивании щёк и других действиях, производимых при сосательных движениях. Он расслаблял горло и пропускал член в себя так глубоко, как мог это позволить, не обращая внимания на выступающие на глазах слезы и стекающую по подбородку слюну. Выпускал его изо рта, каждый раз с каким-то особенным удовлетворением отмечая тот пошлый хлюпающий звук, с которым это происходит. Целовал ствол то быстрыми, беглыми поцелуями — то медленными и тягучими. Азирафаэль, без стеснения закинувший одну ногу ему на плечо, а другую согнув в колене, чтобы опереться о кровать, стонал, закусывал губы, ойкал и даже взвизгивал в особенно удачные с точки зрения Кроули моменты. Наконец стало понятно, что финал близок, и ангел честно попытался предупредить об этом, да и заодно схватил его за отросшие волосы, чтобы чуть оттащить от собственного члена, но Кроули понимал, что ни за что в жизни не согласится на это, а потому сжал пальцы на бёдрах Азирафаэля настолько железной хваткой, что тот смог только неверяще вздохнуть, а потом тут же излиться ему в горло: долго, тяжело и горячо.

Потом Кроули стоял на коленях перед кроватью, уткнувшись головой во внутреннюю часть бедра своего ангела, а тот успокаивающе поглаживал его спутанные волосы, приговаривая какую-то совершеннейшую ерунду. Спустя несколько минут идиллия нарушилась, Азирафаэль отстранился, и Кроули почувствовал себя таким покинутым, как не было даже в момент сообщения ему решения комиссии о дальнейшем запрете полётов.

Азирафаэль успокаивающе провёл рукой ему по щеке и, поерзав, чтобы устроиться поудобнее, сказал максимально невинным тоном:

— Кажется, ты говорил что-то про вазелин, дорогой?

У Кроули перехватило дыхание настолько, что он смог только кивнуть, не находя в себе сил даже пропищать что-нибудь в знак согласия. Азирафаэль улыбнулся самой ангельской из своих улыбок, а потом потянул его на себя на кровать, сам ложась на спину и совершенно недвусмысленно пытаясь развести ноги, насколько это позволяли размеры кровати. Кроули цапнул с пола почти укатившуюся баночку с вазелином и, полыхая щеками, спросил:

— Насколько я понимаю, сначала надо как-то тебя подготовить?

Азирафаэль кивнул так радостно, будто ему только что предложили самый сладкий на свете десерт.

— Будь добр, постарайся себя сдерживать, — сказал он краснея самым безудержным образом, — и начни с одного пальца.

Кроули, совершенно обезумевший от всего происходящего, снова впал в состояние восприятия окружающего мира будто через ватный кокон, а потому первые несколько минут их нового взаимодействия провел словно не приходя в сознание. Совершенно автоматически он смазал собственные пальцы вазелином и, ласково поцеловав Азирафаэля в его молочно-белую складку живота — краем сознания отметив, что при загорелом лице тело было словно никогда не видевшим солнца — осторожно ввёл один из пальцев. Ангел дёрнулся и инстинктивно сжался, так что Кроули сразу же испуганно замер, опасаясь причинить ненужную боль. Азирафаэль улыбнулся, понуждая действовать дальше, и Кроули, удивляясь самому себе, ласково ввёл палец глубже, а потом, дав чуть привыкнуть к ощущению, нежно, но решительно ввёл ещё один. С двумя пальцами дело пошло веселее и проще: в какой-то момент, удивительно искусно разводя их внутри своего ангела, Кроули услышал его первый протяжный стон и окончательно убедился, что всё делает правильно. Вытащив пальцы, снова смазав их и введя в итоге уже три, Кроули ещё некоторое время готовил Азирафаэля, который в какой-то момент уже сам стал насаживаться в ответ на движения кисти Кроули. Пора было прекращать тренировочный полёт и вводить в действие вместо тренажера настоящую машину.

Кроули размазал по своему давно стоящему члену предэякулят, обильно добавил вазелина и приставил головку ко входу Азирафаэля. Несмотря на всё предвкушение, на всё ощущение правильности происходящего, он хотел убедиться, что всё верно, понимая, что если сейчас ангел попросит прекратить, он послушается, чего бы это ни стоило ему самому. Однако Азирафаэль так недвусмысленно обнял его ногами, что иных подтверждений быть не могло. Кроули зажмурился, совсем как в момент своего первого самостоятельного отрыва от земли, и вошёл в ждущее и трепещущее под ним тело. Азирафаэль выстонал что-то совершенно точно не подобающее его образу и стилю, но для них обоих не было в тот момент музыки слаще. Кроули, остановившийся на полпути, чтобы дать ангелу окончательно привыкнуть, двинулся дальше, понимая, что еще немного, и вся его хваленая выдержка полетит ко всем чертям.

Так и произошло: уже через несколько мгновений он двигался так, что многострадальный топчан под ними скрипел всеми звуками, известными человеческому уху, а Азирафаэль не отставал от него в разнообразии издаваемых стонов. Темп постепенно наращивался, и в какой-то момент Кроули поймал это бешеное, ни с чем несравнимое ощущение, которое раньше дарило ему только небо, принимая в свой необъятный простор. Он загнанно уткнулся Азирафаэлю куда-то в плечо и застонал, выплескивая из себя вместе со спермой всю ту боль и обиду, которыми была так полна его жизнь. Ангел обнимал его всем собой, не выпуская ни из нежного кольца своих рук, ни из крепкого уюта ног, и это было то самое правильное ощущение и место, которое Кроули искал так долго и так до этой минуты безуспешно.

Потом они ко всем чертям сломали эту несчастную кровать, хотя Кроули суетился и просил умерить аппетиты, на что ангел со смехом заявлял, что он не невеста в первую брачную ночь, а взрослый половозрелый мужчина, за которым ремонтная бригада прилетит через несколько дней, так что функция «сесть в кресло пилота» не понадобится ему ещё довольно продолжительное время. Кроули в такие моменты молча целовал его в шею, осторожно прикусывая, как маленький котёнок, и Азирафаэль прекрасно понимал, о чём он думает.

— Я не могу не спросить, — сказал наконец Кроули утром третьего дня, когда они лежали на матрасе у печки, — как из твоей сияющей Люфтганзы ты оказался здесь, ангел, в этих всеми забытых северных лесах?

— Я искал тебя, — просто ответил Азирафаэль, и у Кроули на мгновение потемнело перед глазами — так, что он по-настоящему испугался.

— Значит, не зря я тут упражнялся с растениями, — сказал он, улыбаясь как можно похабнее, и Азирафаэль толкнул его под ребра мягким кулаком.

— Знаешь, — сказал он, — конечно, я бы предпочел просто увидеть с воздуха всю эту твою... э-э-э... цветочную живопись, а потом вернуться к тебе штатным образом, а не тянуть на одном двигателе, садясь посреди леса. Но тут уж как получилось.

Кроули посмотрел на него с такой тоской и нежностью, что Азирафаэль приподнялся на локте и чмокнул его в нос.

— Ты не подумай, — произнёс он этим своим непостижимым тоном, — я абсолютно не в претензии.

Да Кроули, если честно, ничего такого и не думал. Он просто смотрел на своё личное небо, растворялся в нём и больше не хотел ничего. Ну, разве что, яблоко.

**Author's Note:**

> Если вам понравилась работа, проголосовать за нас можно [здесь](https://docs.google.com/forms/u/0/d/1f0e4CHqsS9HlrDWjvpiFQpzJLaQr4oamCbDGeyoBsz8/viewform?edit_requested=true)  
> Не забудьте, что в вашем списке должно быть минимум три команды!


End file.
